


A quick little favour

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dorks in Love, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Party, Pining, Protectiveness, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Why, out of all his friends, did Brock come to him?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	A quick little favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'A/B/O Dynamics: Scenting' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

“Ya gotta scent me.”

“What?” Jack floundered, setting down the red solo cup he was holding before coke fell all over the floor if it happened to slip away from his grip. ”No, why would I do that?”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that Brock would come out of nowhere and ask him something like that. They were at one of Stark’s house parties and he was maybe lurking in the kitchen, minding his business before his friend came barrelling over.

“Jack, _please_!” Brock hissed, leaning closer into Jack’s personal space to keep their conversation between them but also to talk through the ball busting bass raging around them. He wasn’t drunk or anything from what Jack could tell, which only makes the situation all the more weirder.

“And for what reason would I agree to do that?” Jack frowned, trying to back up but only bumping against the counters. Brock at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed at what he was asking. Scenting wasn’t for friends that began to drift apart after they got to high school; when your apparent best friend had a glow up that the whole student body noticed. It was for mates and family only. The idea of scenting Brock when they were nothing of the sort was unheard of, maybe if they were still how they were a year ago, maybe.

“Okay, ya gotta hear me out, alright?” Brock looked up at him and took a deep breath. “Ward is ‘ere and he saw me and was headin’ my way..n’I don’t wanna talk to ‘im since I’m the one who broke it off, right? Like ya said before, he was too controllin’ and jus an all around dick, I jus don’t wanna deal with all of that right now especially with how m’single and I’m afraid he might try to make a move or somethin’. So can ya please jus scent me a little so he won’t try shit? Come on Jackie, I’m beggin’ ya.” 

Jack scowled and looked into those disgustingly pretty copper colored eyes. He knew everything about the Ward situation. The first boy to flirt and impress Brock after he hit puberty, lost all the baby fat, and began to work out in earnest. Brock changed almost overnight, quickly joining the football team and was all buffed out. Of everyone that noticed, Grant was the one that stepped up to ask him out. It’s not like he had anything against Brock’s newfound popularity, he deserved it after Jack knew all the years of insecurity issues. It was just that as he got what he wanted, they began to drift apart because of it, and it was hard when your feelings for your best friend weren’t exactly platonic anymore and you had no say in the matter. 

Brock continued to look at him with those eyes he was always weak for and Jack knew he was fighting a losing battle. It didn’t hurt that Brock knew full well, that even with the distance he still had his back, he’d never turn on him.

“Fine, fine. Whatever, just stop staring at me like that.”

Brock lit up and Jack groaned, turning to grab his cup and finish off the coke. Now that all this crap was going on, he wished he’d thrown some alcohol into it. Why out of all his friends, did Brock come to him? He had Bucky, or Natasha, both also alphas that would easily do that for him, taken or not. He supposed now that he agreed, it didn’t really matter. 

Jack shook his thoughts loose and just decided to get it over with. He leaned into Brock’s neck and began to rub all over his scent gland. He couldn’t stop himself from breathing him in deeply while at it, heavy with a kind of peppermint and a tint of eucalyptus, a cloying strain of sandalwood somewhere at the surface too that Jack didn’t understand but didn’t mind. It was dominant, but soothing, intoxicating. He was so caught up in himself that he didn’t notice when Brock began to scent him back, didn’t feel a hand sliding against the nape of his neck and slipping into his hair. They only broke away when a cough interrupted the session.

Brock jumped back, his face a little flushed, and looked over at their unwanted guest.

“Oh Grant, hey. Didn’t notice ya there.”

“Clearly.”

Jack didn’t really know Ward, but he heard a lot about him and by the way he was staring, it all just seemed to be true. He just seemed to ooze asshole vibes, though he could see why Brock was into him at the beginning.

The silence was getting too awkward for his tastes though.

“Maybe, if there’s no more to say, we can get going.” The suggestion was directed towards Brock but for some reason Jack couldn’t help looking Ward’s way. 

" _This_ is the type of person you’re going out with now? I know he was your best friend and all that but I figured you’d have better choices than going back to hand-me-downs.” Grant snarked as he looked Jack up and down.

What the hell?

Jack could feel Brock grab at his arm but he’d never spoken to this dick before, and for good reason. He crowded in close, not afraid of going head on and matching him eye to eye. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Smirking, Grant only straightened out slightly, an alpha always up for some posturing. “It means, and I’ll go slow for you, that even though we broke up, he’s free to come crawling back any time since he’s clearly scraping the bottom of the barrel here.” 

Jack didn’t know what was coming over him except that when Brock tried to pull him back, a protective stubbornness seemed to sink in deeper. 

“Listen, _asshole_. He broke up with you for good reason, don’t forget that. So let  _ me  _ say it to you slowly; he traded you in and got me, the better model.” Instincts kicked in to bare teeth, hoping there’d be a challenge. At the back of his mind Jack knew usually he wouldn’t let himself get involved in all this dominating alpha sort of garbage but tonight, tonight just felt a little _different_. 

It wasn’t much of a showdown though when Grant only scoffed and walked away.

Jack was seething when Brock squeezed his arm, reminding him he was still there. Stepping in closer to his side, his cloyingly calm pheromones eased Jack out of his elevated state. It was easy around his omega, always able to pull him away from any edge he was at. He was so immersed in sorting himself out, it took him a long moment to even realize what he’d just referred Brock as.

His omega.

“Thanks, Jackie.” Brock mentioned, tone even, like he was unsure of what more to say. Jack looked at him and couldn’t help noticing the warmth gathering along his neck. Something about the appreciation Brock had for the whole scene made Jack want to melt.

“No problem.” He mumbled, arms folding tight over his chest as he tried to look at anything else but his friend. Brock, on the other hand, was pointedly staring as he did it for some reason, even if he didn't get why it was suddenly so fascinating. “Anyway I should get going, this party is pretty boring.”

The invitation for Brock to come with him lingered in the air and Jack breathed slowly, peering his way. It had been a couple months since they’d gotten some time together, just the two of them. He missed him a lot. 

Brock seemed to feel the same, staring back and roaming along his face like he was searching for something. 

“We could go watch some crappy horror movies maybe, the old man ain’t comin’ back for a couple days or somethin’. But only if yer gonna stay up with me when I won’t be able to fuckin’ sleep afterwards.”

Jack didn’t see what would be wrong in that. The party really was boring to him and he only tagged along to give Clint a ride, it wasn’t like he planned to stick around the whole time anyway, just maybe a lingered hope that he’d see Brock for a second before he headed back home which he did.

“As long as we can order some pizza at your house, I’m starving.”

Brock nodded. “Same, I could eat a fuckin’ horse.”

Jack let out a harsh laugh and headed towards the door, Brock right behind him.

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

“Are ya gonna hold my hand?”

The question struck Jack oddly, turning to look at Brock as he fell in beside him. “What for?”

Brock shrugged, slipping his hand into Jack’s and instinctively Jack gave it a squeeze before they laced their fingers together. Out on the porch, the music didn’t seem so loud and Jack appreciated it, pausing at the steps.

“From the monsters, in the movies I mean.”

Standing beside him, Brock huffed at the mere admission with a shake of his head before their eyes met and suddenly he was smiling, and Jack knew that one. Too sincere for Brock’s own good. 

“Yeah, Brock sure.” A fluttery nervousness began to creep in. “I’ll keep you away from the monsters.”

Jack swallowed, tongue darting out quick to lick his lips as he watched Brock lean in just after licking his own. And then, like it had never been a big deal, they kissed for the first time and Jack had to pull him close, wanted to keep him there like always and he withdrew only when Brock began to. Watching his face curiously.

Brock smirked, even if his eyes revealed how unsure he was. “Okay yeah, I definitely wanna do that again, but in private..I mean, if ya wanna. And some other things too. Is that okay?”

Jack nodded, his hand slipping up to cup at Brock’s jaw and he couldn’t help the way his pride flared up when Brock leaned into the touch. “Anything with you is okay, you just have to tell me what you want.”

Brock’s scent was coming in stronger, different, like all Jack could take in was the smell of a candy store overtaking his senses, so sweet and tempting. It was completely new yet familiar, the lace of peppermint reminding him who it was layered in with all the other sugar-like additions. It only clicked in after a moment what was really happening and Jack straightened up in surprise. “Brock, I- “

“Scent me.” Brock said with a mischievous grin, and this time it was nothing like the frantic person he saw earlier, this was him with his mind set on what he wanted and would be hard pressed on getting it. Jack knew he was in trouble in the best of ways, not that he was complaining. “Properly this time, the right way. _Alone_.”

Jack raised a brow at the newfound insistence, tugging Brock’s hand as he stepped backwards off the porch steps. “And what about the monsters? I thought you wanted me to protect you from them. I’d be distracted.” 

Brock snorted. “You can do both, I know ya can. Been keepin’ them away fer years before I finally got my head on straight and figured it out.”

All he does is offer Brock a smile, tilting his head in the direction of where his car’s parked. Their hands tighten together and they break out into a run, the steady thrum of music and the crowd fading away, left forgotten.


End file.
